El Heredero Del Principe
by AgusJB
Summary: Que pasara cuando Draco se entere de toda la verdad? de todas las mentiras... por que Draco siempre fue el favorito de Severus Snape? porque el profesor siempre lo ayudaba? one-shoot


El Heredero del Príncipe.

Draco se encontraba tendido en su cama cuando oyó unos pasos precipitados en el pasillo. Se levanto curioso por saber que pasaba, bajó corriendo las escaleras que daban a la sala principal y se encontró a sus padres discutiendo:

- ¡Narcisa dime que no es verdad! - decía Lucius con los ojos desencajados.

La mujer al percatarse de la presencia de su hijo enmudeció y quedo pálida como la nieve.

- Mamá, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué discuten? - pregunto Draco atónito.

- Emm… nada cariño - contesto – Tu padre solo está un poco histérico porque hoy es el primer aniversario de la caída del señor tenebroso, nada más.

- Oh… - dijo Draco – es verdad.

- Si claro – intervino Lucius sarcástico.

Draco miro a sus padres con el seño fruncido, no se tragaba todo ese rollo del aniversario, no, claro que no, aquí había algo más y era grave ya que Lucius no perdía la cordura facilmente.

- Hijo ¿por qué no subes a tu habitación y me dejas a solas con tu padre? – dijo Narcisa sacando a Draco de su ensimismamiento.

El decidió hacerle caso a su madre ya que Lucius lo estaba mirando raro y se sentía un poco incomodo. Al llegar a su habitación se sentó en la cama y se puso a pensar en cuál sería el verdadero problema de sus padres.

Luego de un rato los gritos le llegaron desde la sala principal y decidió que sería prudente ir a ver qué pasaba.

Para su sorpresa su madre se hallaba a los pies de su padre, arrodillada.

- Por favor Lucius… ¡Perdóname! – rogaba la mujer desesperada.

Draco observo atónito como su padre apuntaba con la varita a Narcisa.

-¡Eres una traidora! ¡Me das asco! ¡MALDITA! – Gritaba Lucius con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le temblaba la varita.

- Papá, ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó Draco con voz ahogada.

En ese momento tanto Lucius como Narcisa se percataron de la presencia de su hijo. Los dos lo miraron mientras las lágrimas les resbalaban por las mejillas. De pronto la mirada de Lucius cambió y se tornó feroz, el tomo a su esposa del cabello y la levanto de un tirón, poniéndola justo al frente de Draco.

- ¡Dile! – Gritó Lucius - ¡Dile que clase de madre eres! ¡DILE! ¡O se lo digo yo!

- ¡NO! Por favor no hagas esto, no le hagas esto a él, no le hagas esto a tu…

- ¿Hijo? – La interrumpió el aludido – Ja. ¡Hipócrita! Eso es lo que eres Narcisa. Dile en este momento o lo hago yo.

Draco no entendía nada. Sea lo que fuere que tenían que decirle que lo hicieran ya o iba a enloquecerse.

Lucius empujó a su esposa dejándola aun más cerca de su hijo.

- Mamá, por favor dime que está pasando – Suplicó Draco.

Narcisa lo miraba con el rostro contraído por la tristeza.

- Draco… perdóname… por favor…

- Deja las disculpas para después y dile de una vez - La volvió a interrumpir Lucius.

Pero por más que trato de sonar indiferente se le notaba la angustia y la rabia en la voz.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que perdonarte mamá? – Pregunto Draco medio mareado por los nervios.

- Que te mentí hijo – contesto la mujer entre sollozos – Hijo te mentí. Les mentí a todos.

Draco seguía confundido, tal vez aún más que antes. No comprendía en que podría haberle mentido su madre que fuera tan grave como para que Lucius la mirara con asco y… ni siquiera se atreviera a mirarlo a él.

- Cariño… yo… yo – Narcisa intentó continuar pero el llanto se lo impidió.

- Hay mamá suéltalo de una vez, ¡me vas a volver loco! ¿En qué me mentiste?

- En que tú…tú… tú no eres… - la voz se le quebró y no pudo seguir.

- Papá, por favor dímelo tu – Lucius hizo una mueca al oír la palabra "papá", pero Draco lo ignoro ya que su padre nunca había sido muy afectivo con él y prefería que Draco lo llamara "padre" o "señor".

- Lo que está "señora" trata de decir es que tú no eres quién crees que eres.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó el chico mientras observaba a su madre sollozar.

- Me refiero a que no eres un Malfoy – Dijo Lucius indiferente.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Mamá que es lo que está diciendo?

- Perdóname hijo – Le suplico su madre.

- ¡EXPLICAME! – Gritó Draco al tiempo que se ponía a temblar.

Narcisa suspiro tres veces para serenarse y luego dijo:

- Tú no eres hijo de Lucius.

El muchacho sintió como si le hubieran propinado una patada en el estomago y tenía una sensación de vértigo, como si estuviera cayendo en un pozo que no tenía ni fin ni salida. ¿Cómo era eso de que no era un Malfoy? Al pensar en esto Draco sintió que todo aquello en lo había creído era una mentira.

El chico no fue capaz de contestar nada. Solo se quedo allí como clavado en el suelo, lívido, con los ojos puestos en su madre que no paraba de llorar y pedir perdón.

- Explícame – Fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar con voz queda el chico.

- Hijo yo me entere de esto hace unos ocho años, cuando entraste a Hogwarts – Narcisa espero a que Draco dijera algo pero al ver que no sucedía prosiguió – Yo no quise decir nada porque sabía que su Lucius se enteraba nos iba a echar de aquí. Te juro que fue todo pensando en ti ya que Lucius te podía ofrecer mucho mejor calidad de vida que… - al llegar a esta parte se atraganto con el nombre que había estado a punto de decir.

- ¡Vamos! Dile quien es su verdadero padre – Dijo Lucius en tono despectivo. ¿Cómo podía hablar tan fríamente? ¿Acaso no sentía nada por su hijo? Pero por otra parte había estado llorando hacia tan solo unos momentos así que debía sentir algo.

- ¿Es necesario que se lo diga? – Pregunto la mujer temerosa y sin atreverse a mirar a su esposo.

Ella suspiro y luego dijo:

- Tu verdadero padre es Severus Snape.

Ese nombre le cayó a Draco como un balde de agua helada. No solo su padre no era su padre sino que el que sí lo era estaba muerto. El muchacho se quedo paralizado, esperando que su madre siguiera explicando antes de que le diera un colapso nervioso o empezara a gritar.

- Lo cierto es que Severus fue mi… amante un tiempo mientras yo estaba casada con tu padre. – Al oír esto Lucius se voltio con lagrimas en los ojos nuevamente y Draco comprendió que solo lloraba por la traición de su madre, no porque le importara que él no fuera su hijo. – Y cuando tu entraste a la escuela y me di cuenta de lo conectados que estaban tu y Severus empecé a dudar y mande a hacer un análisis de esos de los muggles, ADN o algo así y… bueno…ya sabes cuál fue el resultado.

Draco ya no necesitaba escuchar más así que subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto haciendo caso omiso a las suplicas de su madre.

Ahora le cerraba todo: tenía una madre mentirosa que por dinero lo había condenado a tener un padre que nunca lo quiso realmente.

El muchacho se puso a hacer las maletas mientras las lágrimas le escurrían por las mejillas. ¿A dónde iría? No lo sabía, pero había algo que si sabía: no podía quedarse ni un minuto más en esa casa donde no tenía nada.

Pero si tenía que sacar algo bueno de todo esto era que su padre biológico había sido mucho más padre con él en muchos aspectos que Lucius y además mucho mejor persona. A pesar de todo, de que Severus no tenía casi dinero y seguramente jamás hubiera podido darle un buen pasar a un niño, Draco lo prefería a él antes que a Lucius.

Ahora las lagrimas que brotaban por las comisuras de sus ojos no eran porque no era un Malfoy, sino por haber perdido al que había sido su verdadero padre, pero como consuelo sabía que había muerto luchando por amor y no porque lo hubiera abandonado. Si, Draco era el único heredero del príncipe mestizo y no le pesaba.


End file.
